


New Adventures

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Illegal Activities, M/M, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Yuudai and Masaru have just graduated college. While at the bar celebrating, Chris meets Ian, a man who completely changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> And I am back to posting commissions from the amazing cutsycat! This is... i have lost track of what number it is! But i do know that this is the first of eight more to be posted!
> 
> In this commission, she requested Chris and a new, male character.
> 
> All of the characters in this story belong to me!
> 
> The thumbnail belongs to me!
> 
> I hope you all like it, thank you sooooo much for reading!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

Chris' jaw cracked as he yawned, barely keeping himself awake beside his two best friends, Yuudai and Masaru. They'd come out to celebrate all three of them graduating from college. Well, it was mostly for Yuudai since neither of them, as much as they loved him, thought he would make it through. He rolled his eyes when Yuudai pushed another shot at him, picking it up and quickly downing it as Masaru left the table on the arm of a very attractive man, hissing as the alcohol burned all the way down his throat. “You know, this isn't the best way for us to start our 'adult lives'. You're never going to get into medical school like this.”

“Yes, mother.” Yuudai responded without missing a beat, his chuckle drowned out by the loud music pulsing around them. “I barely got through this, I don't think medical school is in my future. Why don't you put away that big brain of yours for the night and just celebrate, hmm?” The white haired man asked, grinning as he held up another shot. “Try being the fun Chris that you were in high school.” 

“Fun Chris almost got us thrown in jail or do you not remember that?” Chris was busy pulling his own, red hair back into a messy pony tail as he spoke, sighing as he took the shot that he'd been offered. He'd lost count of how many Yuudai had pushed on him. God, if only his parents could see him now, they'd fly off the handle just like they had when he'd been in high school and had a little, just a tiny, incident with the police. It hadn't gotten put on their permanent records or anything! He shook his head when the latest shot burned more than the others, coughing as he patted his chest. “Damn, what was that?” 

“Hell if I know, bartender said it was his own, special recipe.” Yuudai responded, downing his own shot before standing up, his entire body swaying before he caught his balance, holding on tight to the chair in front of him. “Now, I’m going to find some sexy, little thing to have some fun with with just like Masaru.” Their friend was always the first one to disappear on them. “And I suggest you do the same.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn't come here tonight to get laid, unlike some people.” Chris responded, not able to help laughing when Yuudai just grinned at him and made a rather inappropriate movement with his hands before walking away. He knew they were supposed to be working towards their careers right now, that graduation was only a stepping stone for them, but it couldn't help to take one night off, could it? It wasn't like one night could change the entire course of their lives. 

If only he had known just how wrong he could be. 

Chris didn't know how long he sat there, nursing a beer and watching his friends have fun on the dance floor before a man suddenly fell into the empty chair across from him. He was wearing a cocky grin, dirty blond hair almost perfectly matched with expressive, golden hazel eyes watching him in a way that a man had never watched him before. It made him shift a bit uncomfortably in his chair, his throat suddenly dry as Yuudai's words came back to him, ' _find some sexy, little thing to have some fun with..._ '. But it was clear he would be the sexy, little thing if he decided to have any fun with this man. 

“You look lonely.” The man's voice was low, almost drowned out by the thumping bass still rattling the room around them. “I'm Ian, would you like to dance?” 

Ian... the name suited him. Chris couldn't say he'd ever met someone named Ian before. Of course, he'd never been attracted to a man before either. The alcohol must have been doing something strange to him. It wasn't like he was against it, far from that, actually. Both Yuudai and Masaru were gay, he'd just never been very interested in anyone, be they male or female. He'd been so distracted by the strangers looks that he'd barely heard his question, just nodding dumbly and hoping that was the right reaction. 

The blond's laugh rolled over him as he was pulled out of his seat, his head spinning and his body heavy from the alcohol he'd imbibed. He was glad for the strong arms banded around his body as he stumbled towards the dance floor, letting out a soft sigh when they finally stopped. Chris hadn't been expecting the slow song that blasted through the room, nor the way the strangers, Ian's, hands wandered over his body. God, it had been so long since he'd been touched. It felt so damned nice. “Not a good... dancer.” 

“You're doing fine.” Ian responded, his voice purring right into his ear as he guided their movements, swaying slowly as he held Chris against his body, the smaller redhead's back flush against his chest. “Just follow me.” 

Chris let his head rest against Ian's shoulder, his eyes closed as he swayed slowly to the music. He hadn't planned to dance at all, that was Masaru and Yuudai's forte more than his own. But this man was making him want to do it more, he wanted to feel more of Ian. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that felt that way. He couldn't help his low moan when the other man's hands slid down his sides and down to his hips, massaging the area for a moment before slipping even lower. 

Really, he knew he should stop him. He'd just met the man. But, when Ian's hand slid into his pants, pressing very inappropriately against him, he found he didn't want to stop him. It felt good, amazing. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Chris' eyes were barely open as the blond's other hand slid up under his nearly skin tight shirt, revealing his flat, toned stomach as he touched him. It would be clear to anyone looking at them that he was aroused. They were both aroused, he could feel that evidence pressing intimately against his ass. He just didn't give a damn. Maybe Yuudai was right, he needed to take a night off. When he felt Ian's lips press against his own, he was absolutely sure this would be an amazing night to forget his responsibilities. 

What's the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris jerked up in the bed when a sudden sound from the bathroom shocked him awake, his eyes going wide as he looked around the unfamiliar room and tried his damnedest to remember what the hell had happened the night before. The night was brought back into shocking clarity when he tried to stand and pain shot up his back, almost making him fall to his knees. “Ohh fuck...” His cheeks flushed almost as bright as his hair as the memories from the night played out in his head like a dirty movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Ahh! Fuck!” Chris' hands were clenched desperately around the wrought iron bars of the headboard, his body lifted halfway off the bed as Ian thrust inside him, pleasure spreading through his body like a wild fire. He still couldn't remember how they'd gotten here. It seemed like one moment they'd been kissing and groping each other in the club and the next he was flat on his back with a very big, very hard, cock splitting his body open. He damn well hoped he could remember that tomorrow, if it was anything close to what they were doing, it had to have been breathtakingly intense._

_The redhead whimpered a little when he was pulled up farther, the other man kneeling between his legs, holding him off the bed until just his shoulders were supporting him and pushing so deep it was almost painful. A loud shout escaped him when Ian pulled back almost all the way before thrusting forward, hard, once again, sliding harshly against a spot inside his body that made made him quiver and his toes curl. He couldn't even catch his breath to ask what the hell that had been before the other man did it again, very nearly making his eyes roll back from the sparking pleasure._

_Ian chuckled, though the sound of mirth was a lot more breathy than it had been while they danced at the club. “Damn, I never thought you'd be this responsive... or able to take all of me.” He licked his lips as he looked down, taking in the sight of himself buried balls deep in the smaller body below his own. He shifted their positions, lowering Chris just a bit, the man's lower body cradled in his lap as he let his hands drift, touching him all over, his fingers dragging teasingly over the redhead's leaking, engorged erection before stroking him, just once. “So fucking beautiful.”_

_Chris was lost to reason, his body shaking his he rolled his hips, trying to get Ian to move, not at all happy that he'd stopped. “Fuck... can't we talk later?” He gasped out, losing his momentum when he shifted just right to drag the other man's length across his prostate again. “Ahh, that feels so good.”_

_“Pushy little minx, aren't you?” Ian asked, grinning as both his hands slid back to Chris' hips, gripping the sweaty skin tight before starting to move again, holding the position that allowed him to hammer the smaller man's prostate, forcing the most delicious sounds from between his lips._

_Chris couldn't help gripping the iron bars tighter, desperately, his breath catching on moans and shouts with each and everything thrust. This time Ian didn't stop, he only went faster, harder, taking his body in way the redhead hadn't known he'd desired until that night. Without even touching himself, he could feel his end coming near, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on breathing and rocking his hips all at the same time. His breath hitched, his moans rising exponentially in volume when a slick hand was suddenly wrapped around his cock, stroking him just as hard as he was being fucked. It was there, just a couple more seconds..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris jerked, ripped from the memory when the bathroom door swung open, bathing the room in a soft, yellow light. The flush darkening his cheeks deepened to nearly scarlet when Ian stepped out, a towel clinging precariously to his hips as he rubbed his wet hair with another. Apparently, there was more Chris had forgotten, unless it had been someone else that left a hickey on the man's neck and scratch marks down his chest. He jumped when the blond looked up at him, reaching up to cover his face. “M... morning.” 

“Morning.” Ian responded, his voice a bit hoarse. He'd been up for a while but he always sounded like that when he first spoke. “How's your head?” 

“Head?” Chris asked, having expected him to ask more about his ass than his head. His mouth suddenly went dry when the man dropped the towel right in front of him, bending over to grab something, he assumed clothing, out of a low drawer. “Hot damn...” 

“Well, thank you.” Ian responded without missing a beat, grinning at the man as he pulled a pair of tight jeans on, leaving them unbuttoned as he walked across the room, tapping Chris on the forehead. “Your head. You drank a lot, do you need Tylenol or something?” 

“Drank... no, I don't get hangovers.” That had gotten Chris out of trouble more than once. His parents had assumed that, because he wasn't in agony the next morning, he hadn't gotten wasted the night before. “So ummm... we ended up...”

“Heh, I was there for it.” Ian murmured, tossing his towels in the hamper before he grabbed a shirt, walking up to Chris. “You ok about it? You can leave you know, pretend it never happened.” 

Chris couldn't help the way his eyes roamed over Ian's still naked chest, taking in the spectacular muscles before sliding further down to his open pants that didn't completely cover his length. Fuck, he'd really had that all the way inside of him last night, it really amazed him. What amazed him even more was the fact that he wanted it again. “Is there... another option?” 

Ian grinned as he settled on the bed, twitching the sheet back and looking down at Chris, the same expression on his face that he'd had the night before. “Ohhh, I think we can come to an agreement.” He said, dropping the shirt to the side as he pushed Chris back, his pants slipping down as he pressed between his legs, the redhead's very hard length pressing against his own, flaccid one. “What do you say I help you with that?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Chris had met Ian, he'd been very organized, very safe, very controlled. Ian pulled him out of that bubble. Now his life was full of wildness and impulse. He'd drop work to get on a plane and fly to Paris for lunch. He'd dropped his weekend plans to go sea diving off the coast of Australia. He'd had so many new experiences. The blond had even talked him into bungee jumping. God, the thrill from that had led to a weekend in bed that had blown his mind. 

But this was a little much. 

Chris' eyebrows were drawn together as he looked out of the wide open door of the airplane, his heart racing in his chest as the wind threatened to throw him backwards in the plane. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?” 

“Come on, it's just like bungee jumping, just higher up.” Ian said, grinning as he kissed the redhead firmly before plopping his helmet on his head. “I'll be right behind you. You'll love it, I promise.” 

“And if I die?” Chris asked, gripping the line above them more securely. “What will you do then?”

“I'd cry.” Ian said quickly, chuckling as he checked the smaller man's parachute, patting his chest when he was sure everything was secure. “There you go. You're good and I promise you are not going to die.” He stole another kiss before stepping back, grinning as the instructor pulled Chris forward. “You can fuck me if you don't like it!” 

Chris' eyes went wide and he was sure he hadn't heard that right. The grin he received before he was pushed forward caused a quite pleasant tingling in his groin and, before he knew it, he was flying. He could feel the instructor talking through the radio in his ear but he was barely listening. The sensation was amazing, making him laugh as he held out his arms. Ian always seemed to know just what he would like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly four months into their relationship, Chris walked into the living room to see Ian counting what had to be thousands of dollars worth of twenty dollar bills on the floor, stacking them in all different sized piles. It caused an odd feeling to form in his stomach. “Ummm... Ian?” He asked, shifting a bit nervously as he watched his lover. “What's going on?” 

“One of my investments finally paid off.” Ian answered with a big smile, holding up a stack of bills. “I had some stocks and the company suddenly shot up yesterday. I sold and bam! We now have the money to go to Paris again.”

“So, this is how you get your money?” Chris asked, taking in a deep breath as he shifted. “Investments... and stocks...” He asked, cocking his head as he tried to think. “You made that much money...” 

“You're asking if it's legal, aren't you?” Ian asked, cocking his head as he gathered up the money. “Don't worry.” He murmured, dropping it into a box and walking up to the redhead, kissing him softly. “This has always been how I did it. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. This time it did. Good for us!” 

Chris just nodded, even though he couldn't help feeling something was off. That amount of money... But, for now, he wouldn't doubt it. He'd seen Ian choosing stocks carefully almost every day for the three months they'd lived together. It was about time one paid off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The office building looked professional enough. Chris had never gone to visit Ian before at work. He wasn't a morning person and his lover definitely was. But, today he'd decided to bring him lunch. He'd just learned to make one of the blond's favorites and was looking forward to the look on his face. He blinked when he found the door marked with Ian's name, raising his hand to knock on it. Before his knuckled touched the wood, he heard a voice from inside, the words making him freeze. 

“Aren't you listening to me, Ian? The cops are on our trail and when I say on our trail, I mean they're sniffing our fucking asses! It doesn't matter that the money is hidden at your house, if they find us, we're both fucked!” 

Chris looked down then, taking a shaking step back. Money... cops... but Ian had said it was legal!

“I'll deal with it, ok? They've never suspected me and with me living with Chris, they aren't going to suspect me. I only spend little bits at a time, hell, only as much as I actually make here. I'll move it somewhere else and we slow down for a bit then they'll back off like normal, right? Don't get your panties in a bunch over it!” 

“You better, Ian. It's your expensive skydiving and Paris lunch trips that have us in this bind. You better make it right, it's because of you that all this shit is happening! If you don't fix it, you will take the blame! Think about the little boy of yours before you think about doing anything but fixing this.” 

Chris stumbled back when he heard them getting closer to the door, running into and empty office to hide as Ian and a man he'd never met before walked out of the office. He didn't want them to know he'd heard. He'd seen movies about situations like this, the person that had heard... well, it never turned out well for them. 

Never. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was waiting for Ian at the house, his arms crossed over his chest when the blond haired man walked in. “Legal?” He asked, clearly not amused. He'd been going over this in his head all day. Yeah, he was... very attached to Ian but could he deal with him being a criminal? “What are you doing, embezzling money?”

Ian's eyes went wide, a soft sound escaping him. “No, I haven't stolen money from anyone! Chris, you just have to let me explain.”

“I don't really care.” Chris interrupted, taking in a deep breath. “Me and you... I knew you were something different when we met. I don't really care that you... do whatever you do. It's not like I have the cleanest background either but for you to lie to me... It's not like I’m going to turn you in, you should have just told me the truth!” 

“It's not like I want to do it. When he found out about you...” Ian jumped when then door suddenly slammed open behind him. Two police officers with guns drawn stood there, watching them closely. 

“Ian Deidereich?” One of the cops asked, stepping forward and looking between the two men. “We have a warrant for your arrest and to search this house. Please step forward.” 

Chris made a soft sound when Ian did as he was told, his eyes going wide when the officers roughly cuffed him, like he was a murderer or something. “What are you arresting him for? He hasn't done anything.” 

“We got an anonymous tip that he's the one behind the money laundering schemes as well as many gang activities, including drug running, rape and murder.” 

“What? No!” Chris was cut off though, stumbling back when one of the cops came far too close to him. He almost whimpered when Ian was taken out of the house, sinking to his knees with an empty feeling in his stomach. He couldn't believe it. Money laundering was one thing but... rape and murder... Ian couldn't have done that... he just couldn't have. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm telling you, I haven't done any of those things.” Ian said emphatically, once again, to the cop. “I'm not part of any gang! You've got the wrong guy!” 

“And what proof do you have?” The cop questioning him couldn't be any shorter than six foot five inches with muscles bulging under his almost too tight uniform. He was imposing, hence the reason he got the interrogations of dangerous subjects. “We have evidence, are you telling us it was planted?” 

“Yes!” Ian said loudly, his eyes wide as he watched the police officer. “I get it, ok, you found the money in my house. I'll admit, I took money but I didn't know where it was coming from. I was just told that... I had to...” Ian knew he wasn't innocent but he wasn't going to take the fall for drug running, rape and murder too!

“You had to?” The cop asked, cocking his head as he sat down across the table from him. “Tell me, why did you have to?” He asked, pushing a bottle of water forward for Ian. “Who told you that you had to?” 

Ian took in a deep breath, biting his lips with a soft sound. “You already know it wasn't me, don't you?” He asked, clenching his fists. “Why do you really want to know?” He'd been through interrogations before and this one was strange compared to all the other ones he'd been part of. 

“You are smart, aren't you?” The man answered, humming softly as he leaned forward. “We've caught you on the money laundering, whether that's what you thought you were doing or not. That alone could get you six years. But, if you help us out...” 

Ian swallowed, looking to the side, clenching his fists before speaking. “Fine, what do I get out of it? You're hinting at a deal, aren't you? I tell you all about him and you do something about my sentence?” He certainly didn't want to go to jail. He'd gotten in the fight with Michael earlier that day because he wanted to stop, he'd found something more important that money. 

“Exactly.” The officer responded, relaxing and sitting back in his chair, letting off a friendly vibe. “The deal I can offer you. No jail time, three years probation and witness testimony when needed as long as you tell us everything you can about him and turn over every shred of evidence you have.” They'd been trying to catch Michael for a while, of course they knew it was him that had sent in the anonymous tip. They'd just never had this opportunity of talking with someone who worked for him before, of course they were going to be accommodating. 

Ian nodded, making sure the deal was on paper before he started talking, telling them everything Michael had forced him to do, everything he knew the man had done. He hadn't known about the worst charges but he was willing to give up his phone, computer and mail just in case there was evidence in it. “I think he turned me in because I wanted to stop... he kept telling me that I needed to think about my 'little boy' before I did anything rash.”

“So, he was threatening your son?” 

“No.” Ian said, swallowing as he looked up at the officer. “He was threatening my lover.” And he wasn't going to allow anyone to do that. Even if he had to go to jail, he was going to take Michael down with him. He had been stupid for far too long. He had too much to lose now to keep covering up something that needed to be revealed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly two weeks before the two men saw each other again. Ian had, had to stay for the trial, one where Michael's many atrocities, including multiple cases or first degree, second degree and involuntary murder. It had shocked everyone in the room. The blond was apprehensive as he walked into the house, able to hear Chris moving around in the kitchen. He shifted, hating how nervous he was as he walked towards the sounds. 

Chris turned around when he heard a noise, just about dropping the mixing bowl in his hand. He swallowed, taking in a deep breath before speaking again. “I heard you'd be back today... did everything go well?” 

“As well as I could hope for.” Ian responded, staying by the door and just look Chris over. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this. I... was ashamed and trying to get out of it. But I wanted you to feel amazing with me too. I wanted to be your everything because you're mine.” 

“You think I want to have anything to do with a criminal?” Chris asked, his eyes narrowed as he put the mixing bowl down. “You deceived me, you lied to me...” He sighed then, looking down and clearing his throat. “What am I even doing here? I could be so long gone by now...” 

Ian felt a little hope at those words, moving forward and slowly, carefully wrapping his arms around Chris. “We all... make mistakes. I made a big one that could have cost me more than I can even imagine. I'll never do anything like that again so... can you forgive me?” 

“Forgive you?” Chris sighed, taking in a deep breath as he shifted. “Not right away... but I might be willing to give you a chance.” 

“Really?” Ian smiled widely, pulling the small redhead into a slow kiss, his arms tight around him. It was better than he could have ever thought this would turn out. He got to keep Chris and his freedom, three years of parole was a light sentence to endure for this. 

“Really. You've almost got me killed pushing me out of an airplane, you've screwed me so hard I can't walk and you just about got me shot by a cop but...” Chris looked down, chuckling softly. “But, even though you bring danger into my life, you really taught me how to live. Before you, everything in my life was carefully controlled. Now... I finally get to experience what living really is. Criminal or not... I love you.”


End file.
